1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for detecting a driving state of a driver in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional detecting system for a driver in a vehicle using facial feature recognition, a predetermined face recognition threshold value is used as a fixed face recognition standard to determine whether the driver is in suitable condition for driving. The conventional detecting system determines, based on the fixed face recognition standard, whether the driver's face faces a front windshield of the vehicle and whether the driver's eyes are closed. However, for different drivers, and various environmental conditions within the vehicle, such as various illuminations and various light sources, the conventional detecting system cannot ensure correct detection result using the fixed face recognition standard.